


The Devil in the Details

by kierigakure



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierigakure/pseuds/kierigakure
Summary: Three days that all happened to be one of the best days of Sakura Haruno's life.Save for a few details.Or,The three times Sakura had to face Sasuke's infidelity.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Kakagai (If You Squint), ShinoKiba (If You Squint)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 54





	The Devil in the Details

The day that Sakura got engaged was one of the best days of her life.

Save for a few details.

It was New Year’s Eve, one that the pair spent in their sizable apartment surrounded by trusted friends and family. The ball dropped and everyone turned to the person next to them; some for a toast, others for a kiss.

Sasuke watched over the brim of his champagne glass as Sakura drained the contents of her own with a few languid gulps. Waiting at the bottom of her fluke was a ring.

Idle chatter that resonated throughout the room came to a halt when she gasped, audibly, and shifted her gaze to meet Sasuke’s. She found him on the floor in front of him, down on one knee.

And she said yes, instantly. Obviously.

Sasuke wasn’t big on affection, public displays in particular. So Sakura, still reeling from the heartfelt proposal, allowed her fiancé to guide her into his embrace and press a kiss to her lips. This, of course, didn’t give her much reprieve.

Sai poked fun at the brief exchange, some deadpan remark about cannibalism earning him a few scattered chuckles as the pair pulled away from each other. Sakura tried her best to wipe the tears of joy from her eyes as the onlookers began to surround her – namely Ino, Tenten, Temari, and her own mother. She pressed both palms to her cheeks, feeling the heat radiating off of the smooth skin as she listened to Ino explain that the execution was her idea…

“But the one detail Sasuke kept to himself,” The blonde’s eyes were wide with excitement as she delicately grabbed Sakura’s left hand, pulling it off of her face and into view once more, “Was the ring he picked out for you!”

For a few moments, all that could be heard were the gasps and squeals of her companions as they watched the light reflect off of the gem weighing down her ring finger. Sakura soon grew tired of being a spectacle and realized if she began to feel the effects of their scrutiny, her partner, exponentially more reserved than she, must be past his limit as well.

That’s why Sakura wasn’t surprised when she scanned the room and found Sasuke missing. She half-expected him to end the night holed up in their bedroom while she entertained their guests into the wee hours of the morning. But one absence that caused her to raise a manicured eyebrow was that of their shared best friend.

“Did anyone happen to see where Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun went?” She asked aloud, though for the lack of response she received she might as well have been talking to herself.

Sakura only managed to extract herself from the group when she promised to talk about wedding-planning later. Then, she had to pass through a swarm of their other guests (their old mentor Kakashi, his boyfriend Gai, and Sasuke’s family members — hell, even the aloof Madara made an appearance) that wanted to congratulate her. Still, she managed to receive their well-wishes with gratitude and a dazzling smile. She even lagged behind to make idle chit-chat before she could poke her head into the nearly empty kitchen (Yamato lingered by the appetizers), knock on the bathroom door (to which she was met with a harsh ‘ _Occupado_!’ By Kiba), and finally reach their shared bedroom at the end of the hall.

The door separating the pair from the rest of the party had been left open just a crack. A pair of hushed whispers spilled into the hallway, becoming more audible with each step she took.

The words didn’t make sense to her at first, Naruto’s weak, ‘ _This isn’t fair to Sakura or Hinata’_ and Sasuke’s ‘ _Then this will be the last time_ ,’ in reply read like Morse code once they reached her ears. The pieces began to fall in to place once she leant in to peek through the gap.

And speaking of puzzles...

Naruto and Sasuke slotted against one another as if the dips and curves of their bodies were designed for this sole purpose. Hands roamed the surface of pressed suits, never settling, touches growing more insistent with each second that passed, lips pressed tightly together.

They broke apart with a series of pants, though one never strayed too far from the other. It was the way Naruto gripped Sasuke’s forearms, how both thumbs of the Uchiha’s hands rubbed soothing circles in the blond’s hipbones.

“Okay... Okay.” Naruto acquiesced with a shaky breath, his hands sliding up Sasuke’s arm to cup either of his cheeks. “Just... make sure the door is locked.”

A curt nod and Sasuke closed the space between them once more, sealing the deal with a kiss. Sakura had already made it halfway down the hallway when he reached the door.

Sasuke watched through the crack as she pushed past Kiba and Shino once they (finally) made their way out of the bathroom. Though they both had the decency to look embarrassed about it, faces pink and an excuse at the tip of their tongue, she simply shut the door in their face with a click.

Just as Sasuke did the same in their bedroom, having finally secured the lock in place.

***

The day that Sakura got married to Sasuke was one of the best days of her life.

Save for a few details.

The wedding wasn’t modest. Her loved ones’ enthusiasm mixed with the Uchiha’s generosity and fortune made for a large ceremony.

Sakura’s father walked her down the aisle, gave her away with a teary smile and a kiss to the cheek.

They exchanged vows. When the minister asked for confirmation, Sasuke paused for a moment before he finally said, ‘I do.’ With those two words, Sakura let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. Though she didn’t mention what she saw that night almost a year ago to date, she felt for the first time since then that the issue had resolved itself. That she and Sasuke could move past his indiscretion as husband and wife.  
Then came the reception.

Her parents wanted to kick off the toasts, her mother no doubt planning to monopolize the microphone for fifteen minutes _at minimum_. Then Mikoto and Fugaku to even the score, maybe Itachi. The speeches would end with her maid of honor, Ino, and Sasuke’s best man… Naruto.

But the problem is that the duo was nowhere to be found. Again.

It seemed there was indeed no rest for the weary, Sakura thought, doubt beginning to take root in her belly as she searched the venue for her now-husband and their best friend.

Sakura reached the suites reserved for the bridal party, the fabric of her ball gown gathered in her hands so she didn’t trip over herself as she traveled from room to room. She thought back to the ceremony, namely the look on Naruto’s face as the couple exchanged rings and a kiss.

Naruto is a terrible liar and his expressiveness is his tell. Though the smile on his face was genuine, the crease in his brow gave way to the emotions he tried his best to conceal: guilt, and, above all, grief. Looking back on the moment only made Sakura more eager to find the pair.

Nearly half of the doors were left adjacent in the wake of the ceremony, which narrowed Sakura’s search immensely. She kept her footsteps light as she moved from room to room, opening each door just enough to peek inside before shutting it behind herself once more. Soon she was left with just one room, one she should’ve thought to check first: the one at the end of the hall reserved for the groom himself, open, again, just a crack. Sheer willpower kept her moving forward, two distinct voices that spilled into the hallway becoming more audible with each step.

With a sick feeling of Déjà vu, she leant in and peered into the space.

Sakura had to tilt her head to watch the two figures huddled in one corner of the room by the coat rack. Naruto kept a tight grip on the pole beside him, his white knuckles a stark contrast to his flushed face.

“Sasuke, _please_ …” Naruto whimpered.

“Need to taste you…”

Though her husband’s head blocked the front of their best friend’s pants, the sound of Naruto’s belt

buckle clanking noisily indicated just what Sasuke intended to do.

Sakura had seen enough. A wave of nausea overcame her, and she made her way back to her own suite, thankful that the rug underfoot muffled the sound her heels against the floor.

A half hour later and the newlyweds sat side-by-side, Sakura having been summoned by Ino and Sasuke by Jugo. She spent the rest of the night focused on her loved ones; pointedly ignoring the white spot on the pants of Naruto’s suit; turning down every opportunity to steal a kiss from her aloof partner; and pretending not to notice the looks of pity Jugo sent her way. She could only pray that Suigetsu and _Karin_ _especially_ were none the wiser.

***

The day Sakura gave birth to Sarada was one of the best days of her life.

Save for a few details.

Three days after her own birthday, Sakura woke up at four in the morning not only in pain, but alone.

She vaguely remembered staying awake well into the night waiting for her husband to return home from work. With Sasuke having recently completed his degree in business, Fugaku finally felt comfortable enough to make him a major shareholder in the Uchiha company. This meant that he now expected Sasuke to sit in on family meetings…

Which have been running exceptionally long as of late.

Sakura tried her best to keep herself from jumping to conclusions as she called his phone. These worries only increased sevenfold when the line rang twice before sending her to voicemail.

The thought of Sasuke rejecting her call stifled the excitement in her voice as she struggled to relay the good news to his answering machine. These nagging thoughts along with the doubt taking root in her belly carried her out the door of their shared house, into her car, and all the way to the emergency department of Konoha General Hospital.

Upon being admitted, the obstetrician informed Sakura that she was already two centimeters dilated.

Four hours and three centimeters later, Sasuke appeared in the doorway of his wife’s hospital room, looking terribly out of place.

Exhausted and in pain, Sakura’s first therapeutic instinct was to cry. So she did. Sasuke managed to give an excuse (he’d fallen asleep on the couch in his office after the meeting) over his wife’s petulant cries of ‘Where were you?!’

Those emotions soon gave way to anger and Sakura contemplated calling Sasuke on his shit, starting with what she witnessed the night of their wedding and ending with her suspicions on his whereabouts while his pregnant wife sat at home waiting for him, night after night, up to the morning she woke up ready to give birth to his child.

Still, at the last moment, she thought better of it. Not because she thought Sasuke would lie, but because she knew there was a good chance he would tell the truth.

Another contraction hit and she lost her train of thought altogether, hand reaching out to grab her husband’s as she gave a small, pained whimper.

“What can I do?” He asked, pad of his thumb rubbing over the clammy skin of the back of her hand.

“Can you call my mom?” Was her reply.

And while he moved to oblige, never letting go of her as he did so, Sakura realized that, despite everything that happened, there was nobody else she wanted to see her through the delivery.

***

The rest of Sakura’s labor passed by slowly and uneventfully. She cried and moaned around bits of ice chips and, in turn, Sasuke made sure her cup never ran empty. He rang the call bell for her nurse, challenged doctors, and eventually stood by her, holding her hand as she pushed through each contraction.

And at 6:43 P.M., Sarada Uchiha was born. Dark hair, dark eyes, ten fingers and toes with a button nose to boot.

Both of her parents agreed immediately: she was perfect.

After a while of marveling at the sleeping newborn, she relinquished Sarada to Sasuke, who spent even longer in a one-sided staring contest with their reluctant offspring. Fatigue settled into her bones the longer she watched the two bond until she drifted off altogether, the sense of accomplishment at bringing their child into the world being her last thought.

***

Sakura awoke to the low hum of the television’s audio. Bleary eyes traveled around the room, illuminated by the screen’s soft glow. Her gaze shifted to the baby sleeping soundly just a few feet from where she lay. Having fallen asleep resting comfortably on her side, Sasuke must have placed the bassinet within her line of sight some time after he laid Sarada down in her crib as well.

Before she could get up, she heard her husband’s voice, low and steady under the constant buzz emitted from the machine. He sat in the far-left corner of the room, putting as much distance between himself, his wife, and his sleeping infant as the room permitted. With her back facing him, she first assumed he’d begun talking to a nurse that wandered in to do her hourly checks on mother and child. But when she heard no other voice, she soon realized he must be talking on the phone.

As it always does, curiosity got the best of her. She found herself settling against the pillows once more, ears straining to decipher a conversation clearly not meant for her ears.

“Dobe.” He said.

One nickname and she felt her heart deflate.

“8 pounds, 4 ounces, 21 inches long. Sakura says she looks just like me. I’m sure you would too if you saw her.”

Knowing her best friend, she could only imagine his answer; particularly how loudly he gave his love to the new parents. Sasuke made no move to acknowledge his well-wishes, or at the very least reprimand him for his volume, however.

“I miss you.”

Another brief pause and then Naruto replied. She heard her husband’s soft exhale, akin to the tired sigh he often let out while settling next to her in bed at night.

He spoke again.

“I need you.”

Again, silence. Naruto took his time with his response, no doubt stammering through an explanation as to why it wouldn’t be fair to their spouses. Though he put up a good fight, his resolve was always weak when it came to Sasuke. So, her husband pressed on.

“Please.”

Knowing Naruto, he was probably just as shocked as she. Sasuke Uchiha wasn’t one to beg often, if ever. So, almost as quickly as he did last time, Naruto gave in. With the two agreeing that Naruto would drive to the entrance of the hospital to pick him up, Sasuke ended the call and began to gather his belongings.

Sakura ‘stirred’ once she felt a dip in the mattress, pretended to wake up when Sasuke gently gripped both of her shoulders and began to shake. He gave the excuse that he was going to find something to eat, maybe stop by their house for a change of clothes. Sweetly enough, he even offered to smuggle fast food past the nurse’s station for her to eat as well.

But the thought of Naruto fucking her husband then taking him to buy her food made her stomach turn.

Shaking her head, she told him to be safe instead (narrowly fighting the urge to make a snide comment about wearing protection).

And where she leant in for a kiss, he pushed the tendrils of hair stuck to her forehead aside so he may press two fingers to the smooth skin instead. Then, he stood up and walked out of the room.

She listened to his dress shoes click against the linoleum as they carried him down the hall, past the nurse’s station, out of earshot, inevitably off the unit, and then to the lobby in the form of an elevator.

When she realized there was no chance in hell he’d turn around and come back for his family, she used the side rails attached to the bed to pull herself up to her feet. She then moved around Sarada’s crib to stand in front of the window in the wall.

As fate would have it, Sakura was given a room located at the front of the hospital, just a few floors above the main entrance. Despite having such easy access, she still felt a fool, balancing herself on the tips of her toes to watch the familiar red Honda Civic pull into the curb below. Face pressed against the glass, she observed Sasuke emerge from the automatic double-doors, approach the car, and sit on the passenger side all before poor Naruto even had time to park. And when she moved to the other end of the window and craned her neck just so, she could watch the rest of their interaction through the rear-end windshield.

Sakura hadn’t realized she’d been crying until well after the couple parted from their greeting kiss. Three minutes later and they began to drive off, droplets of tears and fog from her crestfallen sighs obstructing her view of the vehicle as it disappeared into the night.

***

Sakura wanted a divorce.

At least, she _wanted_ to _want_ a divorce.

An hour has passed since Sasuke left and Sakura sat on the edge of her bed, trying to muffle her sobs with the same piece of her hospital gown she’d been using as a handkerchief. As if that weren’t enough, Sarada made her presence known soon after, making her mother cringe at the volume of her whimpers and mewls.

With sheer willpower and the help of an (extremely) patient postpartum nurse, Sakura finally got her daughter to latch onto her breast. The moment the pair were left alone to bond, however, the pinkette found her mind wandering, easily drowning out the sound of Sarada’s hungry suckling.

She came to realize that, to some degree, she resented Sasuke.

She resented him for staying out the entire night leading up to the morning she went into labor, for showing up in her hospital room when she was nearly five centimeters dilated. She resented him again for leaving before Sarada woke again.

Most of all, she resented him for showing her his true nature three times.

And more than anything else, she resented herself for not believing him on the first.

Feeling alone and terribly sorry, she pulled her baby close to her chest, humming a child’s lullaby as best she could with a shaky voice.

***

Sasuke reappeared not long after Sarada finished her meal, the baby’s body half-draped across Sakura’s shoulder. He watched her go through the motions of patting their child’s back. She used no great amount of force, her hand just barely contacting the material of the newborn onesie, gaze distant. Chalking it up to fatigue, he sat next to her on the bed.

“Let me.” He said, arms outstretched.

Sakura had spent the better of the hour building herself up. Imagining what it would be like to blow up at Sasuke, give into the urge she’d been fighting all day to call him on his shit. And whether he confirmed or denied it, she would still respond the same; ask for a divorce, maybe even put ‘Haruno’ as the last name on the baby’s birth certificate.

She found solace in the fact that her mind was able to wander to such a place, think up ways to match his hurt with her release.

“Sakura, let me.” He repeated.

Despite the anger directed towards her other half, she relinquished the baby to him easily, instead turning her attention to the paper bag he dropped in her lap in exchange for Sarada.

“I stopped by McDonald’s on the way here. Got your usual order.”

Already pulling the medium fries from the bag, she watched out of the corner of her eye as Sasuke guided the infant to his own shoulder, now covered with one of the towels he found strewn about the room. He gave the baby three firm smacks.

Sarada burped, and he snorted.

Then, Sakura began to smile in spite of herself.

The family spent the rest of the early morning like that - Sasuke cradling the newborn in his arms, Sakura watching the two interact, her mood brightening quite literally as the seconds ticked by. Though previously put off at the idea of Sasuke getting her food after what he did, she downed the meal in record time, appetite nearly insatiable after going hours without eating and then breastfeeding their child to match.

When Sarada finally went back to sleep, tiny eyelids fluttering in weak protest of the inevitable before closing completely, Sasuke placed her back in the crib. Sakura took note of Sasuke’s tired eyes and knew he had every intention of taking a nap on the uncomfortable guest’s chair. Feebly pushing the last bit of her anger aside, she lifted up her sheets, coaxing her husband into laying beside her on the bed.

Once they found a comfortable position in bed facing one another, Sakura watching Sasuke as he slept soundly, she realized she didn’t want to be free of him at all.

And she felt like a fool.


End file.
